Galactic KND: Operation INDUCTION
by Commandant Bonaparte
Summary: (Insidious New Dangers Ultimately Conquered Terrifically Impresses Operative Nigel) Immediately after Numbuh 1 is taken into the GKND, he is introduced to new friends and allies, still struggling to overcome the burdens of regret leaving his dearest friends. He travels to across the universe and faces off against the most dangerous enemies he has ever met.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. After several months of thinking and planning, I have decided to reboot my GKND fanfic series and start from scratch. However, **_**Sins of the Father **_**is still canon so I won't delete it. Nonetheless, as an early Christmas gift to you guys, I will publish the first chapter of the reboot.**

**I hope you guys won't get mad at me! XD**

* * *

_GKND mission sequence archive… _

_Please enter password…_

_Access Approved…Please Standby_

_Launching program…_

* * *

/

===Prologue: A new acquaintance===

When Nigel Uno saw the massive blue planet he once called home slowly disappear from view, he could not help but press his gloved palm against the glass window of the ship.

He wondered to himself if he had actually made the right decision to join the Galactic KND, to leave his family and closest childhood friends behind for a brand new life, with experiences for his eyes only. He would give up all the treasured moments that he shared with his team; moments of joy sorrow and anger alike.

Numbuh 1 stood at the window in his quarters. The material of the walls was the same as the floor, with the color of polished metallic chrome. The ceiling was brightly lit with sparkling light bulbs. At the corner of the room was a regular sized bed, where Numbuh 1 had laid out the stuff Numbuh 2 had given him before his departure.

Suddenly, the whirring sound of the opening of automatic doors broke Numbuh 1 out of his trance.

Spinning around on his heels, Numbuh 1 saw a green smooth-skinned alien with moderately large head tresses standing at the entrance of the automatic door. His dark maroon eyes gazed into Numbuh 1's. The alien wore a dark brown outfit with red and yellow epaulettes and bracers. A red sash was draped across the alien's chest. But what Numbuh 1 noticed that the alien seems somewhat too old to be a kid; he was more of a teenager.

The alien removed a strange, orange colored fish from his sachet and without warning, grabbed Numbuh 1 by the shoulder with an iron grip and shoved the fish into his right ear.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!? AAARRRGHHH!" Numbuh 1 screeched helplessly as the alien crammed the fish further into his ear hole, until the entirety of it had vanished into his ear. Then, the alien released his grip on Numbuh 1.

Immediately, Numbuh 1 glared at the alien and assumed a defensive stance, one arm raised in front of him, while the other held back for a second attack. However, the alien merely held up his hands in a peaceful manner.

"Be at ease, Numbuh 1, I come in peace." The alien spoke calmly before gesturing to himself. "I am Numbuh 1757 from the planet Glee Anselm, a colonel of the Galactic KND. I apologise for the sudden insertion of the –"

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Galactic Kids Next Door: T.R.A.N.S.L.A.T.R.O.U.T.**

**T**ranslating

**R**adically

**A**nd

**N**onsensical

**S**peech

**L**anguages

**A**re

**T**ruly

**R**eworded

**O**n

**U**sing

**T**his

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

"It merely serves as universal translator for easy communication with our fellow GKND members who don't speak your native languages."

Slowly and cautiously, Numbuh 1 lowered his arms as Numbuh 1757 continued to speak. "I suppose you don't have a reason to trust me, Numbuh 1, considering that you have correctly identified me as a teenager."

Numbuh 1 was surprised by the alien's knowledge of his thoughts. "How—"

"My native species, the Nautolan, can detect your emotional and pheromone changes within your body, and these senses are enhanced by our head tentacles. Judging by how nervous and cautious you were, I can guess that you believe me to be a teenager or even an adult."

"The Galactic KND is not limited in membership to just children." Numbuh 1757 continued. "You see, these members can remain within the organization as they mature. This would promote better understanding between our younger recruits of what we fight for: as you know, we only fight evil adults and teenagers, rather than the group as a whole. Not only do we fight against adult tyranny, but we also try our best to raise support for children who are in need. Sharing candy, nice clothing and beds to relax on are what our universal organization strives to accomplish."

"But alas, children alone cannot accomplish this. Children, teenagers and adults need to cooperate with one another in order to fulfill that dream, where the new generation of kids could sleep under a warmer roof."

"I beg to differ, sir, but many of the adults I have experienced all have nefarious attempts to see the suffering of children. The teenagers are no better. They pick on these kids because they are younger and smaller." Numbuh 1 retorted, without a tone of disrespect.

"But was your father like these adults? Was your mother like these adults?" Numbuh 1757 raised his eyebrows.

"I-No. Not at all. They were part of the KND, like I am now." Numbuh 1 stuttered before lowering his head.

"The point is, that we all need to grow up sooner or later. Isn't that what you told your teammates before you left? That no matter what happens to your age, you will always remain a child at heart? Kids, teenagers, adults… They are all one and the same, just of different sizes. Do not forget that."

Numbuh 1757 turned around to leave the room. "I have some matters to attend to first. Farewell for now, Numbuh 1."

The doors opened and closed as the colonel left the room, leaving the bald KND human to reflect Numbuh 1757's words.

_This guy… Numbuh 1757 has a strong and convincing point. I guess it is better for good grown-ups and kids to cooperate together, like with my dad and I against Grandfather. I can't change the past, but there's a future for me here. Like what Numbuh 74.239 said, if I do not want the sacrifice of the bonds between my friends to be in vain, I must make the most of my life here._

* * *

/

"Numbuh 1, I'm sorry to bother you when you had barely departed your home, but I am giving you your first assignment."

A few minutes later, Numbuh 1757 had entered the room once more. Numbuh 1, who was lying on his bed pondering, immediately got up to his feet.

"It's fine, sir. I need something to keep me off my mind, anyways. What's the assignment?" Numbuh 1 replied.

Numbuh 1757 folded his arms grimly. "A friend of mine, and a member of the Galactic KND had recently discovered a network of Teen Ninjas developing strange weapons. His name is Jensar Gist, codenamed Numbuh 1706. Unfortunately, he was caught spying on the teens and was captured."

Numbuh 1 nodded. "Alright, sir. I will see to it that he is safe."

Numbuh 1757 smiled. "Good. The teens have imprisoned Numbuh 1706 at a fort on an asteroid. The ship will follow the coordinates and send you to infiltrate the fort and free Numbuh 1706. I have urgent business at our main headquarters, so I cannot help you."

Numbuh 1 nodded again and began to leave the room when Numbuh 1757 rose up his hand, beckoning Numbuh 1 to stop.

"Numbuh Infinity spoke highly of you, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1757 spoke. "He was convinced that you could become the best among us. I would expect that you would not be a letdown."

"I don't think I will be, sir." Numbuh 1 replied confidently.

"You will need these." Numbuh 1757 handed Numbuh 1 two objects. One was a black metallic rod with three-clawed prongs at the tip. The other was a polished brown pistol, with a long yet slender silver-colored barrel.

"Good luck, Numbuh 1."

* * *

/

_Transmission Interrupted…_


	2. Chapter 1

_Resuming transmission..._

* * *

/

===Chapter 1: The Fort===

The fort was a large square-shaped complex; made up of stone and metal that matched the color of the mini-planet it was built upon. At each of its four corners stood a tall tower, with a fluttering flag standing erect on the tallest. The flag was colored mulberry red, embroided with the black and gold letter 'T'.

Numbuh 1 alighted an advanced S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on a cliff. This S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was roughly the same size as the one on earth. But unlike earth's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., it was colored smooth purple over its much sleeker body, with jet thrusters attached to its wings painted chrome. The interior was much like on earth, except it had metal flooring and different controls far more complicated.

From his vantage point, he saw several Teen Ninjas guarding the towering walls of the fort. They were clad in black plated armor from head to toe, with plated samurai-like helmets. Black visors and glowing red goggles obscured their faces. They were all armed with steel rifles with a rotating steel wheel and a blunt barrel.

At the center of the fort, a large audience of Teen Ninjas gathered around a metal scaffold. Several of these Teens stood on the scaffold, holding a somewhat smaller figure. The figure was dressed in a long oak-brown trench coat, with a wide-brimmed hat of the same color. He had blue-green skin, with a long and thin noseless face complete with large red eyes.

A Teen Ninja, similarly dressed as the others with the exception that he had epaulettes on his armor, stood in front of his comrades. There, he called out to the crowd of teens below.

"Comrades! Here, we've caught this kid snooping around here! No doubt he's one of those Kids Next Dorks! Let's say we teach 'im a good lesson he'll never forget!"

The crowd responded both rapturous cheers and jeers. Cheers for their leader who stood haughtily and embracing the spirits of his henchmen, and jeers for the kid held prisoner, who simply snorted.

Holding up his hands to silence the crowd, the leader asked, "what about a wet willy? Clog up his ear holes with our spit, how 'bout that boys?"

For the first time, the prisoner, who Numbuh 1 guessed was Numbuh 1706, spoke out, or rather, spat out defiantly at the leader. "Maybe it's a good idea! Clog up my ears so I don't need to hear your annoying voice. I actually feel bad for your men who have to listen to you everyday!"

Soft and subtle snickers could be heard in the crowd, but where immediately silenced once the leader turned to them with a deep scowl. Without warning, he spun around on his heels and threw a punch into Numbuh 1706's face, jerking his head to one side.

Numbuh 1706 only smiled thinly and turned his head back to his captor. "That all you got? My grandma could hit harder than you."

Numbuh 1 wracked his brains for a plan. He was severely outnumbered, even if he could free Numbuh 1706. He had to take the enemy by surprise and subdue as many as he can before freeing Numbuh 1706. He needed a distraction for him to get close to Numbuh 1706.

Crouching and sneaking past clusters of guards, Numbuh 1 caught glimpse of several metal drums of some unknown stuff placed rather negligently at the corner. The guards were just chattering, talking about video games, rock music and… Rainbow Monkeys?

_I guess even in outer space, Rainbow Monkeys can still be very popular… _Numbuh 1 thought to himself. But thinking about Rainbow Monkeys reminded him of a familiar girl with a fanatical obsession with the stuffed toys and a smile that can light up an entire dim room, literally since she had an unfortunate encounter with Knightbrace.

Shaking his thoughts aside, Numbuh 1 stayed in the shadows, with one eye on the guards' movements. He crept close to the drums and picked up one. It had a label of a skull and flame, with someone unknown alien language. However, the hazard warning sign would already provide an answer of what it could do. Snapping it open, he slowly poured the liquid over the floor and created a little trail until he could get as much safe distance as he could.

Once Numbuh 1 was further enough, he took the black rod that Numbuh 1757 had given him. Engaging it with the press of a switch, the clawed tip activated a surge of bluish-electricity.

* * *

/

**Galactic Kids Next Door: P.R.O.D.D.E.R.**

**P**iercing. **R**od. **O**ver. **D**ischarges. **D**eadly. **E**lectricity. **R**egrettably.

/

* * *

Pressing the tip into the chemical, Numbuh crossed his fingers hoping that none of those thickheaded Teens could spot a trail of glowing ember. As the fuse fizzed away from him, Numbuh 1 curled up into a ball and covered his ears, anticipating a mighty sky-high explosion to come out.

Nothing.

No longer covering his ears, Numbuh 1 thought to himself what could have gone wrong. Had one of the Teens spotted the fuse and put it out? Was the liquid not that flammable after all? He had to think of another plan before…

VADABLAM!

A deafening explosion tore across the fort, throwing Numbuh 1 off his feet. He could hear shouts in the distance, and made a dash towards a large gaping hole in the wall. As he ran, he saw dazed bodies on unconscious Teen Ninjas scattered everywhere, and thick grey smoke that filled the compound, embers and sparks floating in the air.

The teen leader wheezed and shouted for someone to put out the fire. Spluttering, he waved his hand in front of his face to clear the thick cloud of soot. And he then saw Numbuh 1 running towards him.

Splitting into a run, the teen leader yelled at his remaining men who were trying to clear up the smoke. The leader then rain into a small compound and slammed shut the steel door behind him.

Seizing his chance, Numbuh 1706 wrestled free his right arm and elbowed one of his captor's face. The teen tumbled backwards off the scaffold and onto the ground. Numbuh 1706 then drove his heel into the other captor's foot. The teen squealed in pain, and squealed again as Numbuh 1706 tackled him off the scaffold.

Numbuh 1 climbed aboard the scaffold to meet the operative. "Numbuh 1706? I am Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1757 had sent me here to rescue you."

Numbuh 1706 beamed as he picked up a fallen rifle from the ground, "Ah! The new recruit! Quite a fireworks display you have put up!"

Numbuh 1 was surprised by the sudden change in tone of the operative. At first, he seemed rather grumpy and foul-mouthed. But now, he spoke rather jovially and eloquently, without a care in the world.

And soon, the two engaged the remaining Teens in battle. Numbuh 1 drew out the black pistol given to him by Numbuh 1757.

* * *

/

**Galactic Kids Next Door: P.I.S.T.O.L.I.E.R.**

**P**ersonalized. **I**nvention. **S**hoots. **T**argets. **O**n.** L**ine. **I**mmediately. **E**nding. **R**easoning.

/

* * *

Squeezing the trigger, Numbuh 1 fired off a blast of ember colored energy, knocking a teen of his feet. Blasting away with the P. .O.L.I.E.R., he quickly felled three unfortunate teens. Wheeling around, he used his P.R.O.D.D.E.R. that he held in his right hand to quickly parry an upcoming attack from another teen wielding a Bo staff. Engaging the P.R.O.D.D.E.R., Numbuh 1 thrust it into the breastplate of the teen. A surge of electricity electrocuted the teen who comically screamed before falling back in a sizzle of smoke.

Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 1706 with newfound respect. With deadly marksmanship with the rifle he took, he shot down several teens before they could even reach ten meters within range. Even if a few managed to get close, he would use the rifle as a makeshift club to swat them away. He had skills that belied his casual and shady appearance. No wonder Numbuh 1757 held him in such high regard.

Within a short but deadly battle, the only ones left standing were just Numbuhs 1 and 1706, who were breathing hard and smoke rising from the barrels of their firearms.

"Now, all that's left is that commander." Numbuh 1706 spat as he tucked the rifle to the strap on his back.

"I saw him running to that compound over there." Numbuh 1 pointed to the shabby and battle-damaged compound at the corner.

Numbuh 1706 snorted. "Typical worm. I feel so embarrassed with myself to be captured by such a coward. I was just sneaking around, caught rumor that the teens were developing some new weapons. I decided to infiltrate the fort, find out what they were, but I found nothing. I was caught without a single scrap of info to show for it. But… do you mind if you leave him to me? I have a…_bone_ to pick with him."

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The two paced towards the compound. Numbuh 1 reached for the steel knob of the door, but he couldn't open it.

"Locked. Maybe we can—"

Without warning, Numbuh 1706 took out his rifle and with a blast of purple energy, blew off the doorknob. The resulting blast caused the door to fly open, revealing the teen commander who stumbled backwards in both shock and fear.

"—Do that, I suppose." Numbuh 1 finished with raised eyebrows.

The two approached the teen commander who raised his fist forward, revealing a wrist mounted laser blaster. "Don't come any further! I-If you do, I-I'll shoot!"

But with incredible reflexes, Numbuh 1 darted forward and swiped his hand across, smashing off the laser blaster off the commander's wrist clean in an explosion of sparks and electricity.

The commander hardly had enough time to react, as he was quickly pinned to the wall by Numbuh 1706. The commander tried to squirm free, frantically clawing at his former prisoner, but his efforts were in vain, as his arms couldn't reach him.

"What do you know about the weapons you're receiving? According to my info, you had possession of the weapons you teens are manufacturing, but they're not there anymore. Where are they?" Numbuh 1706 asked firmly.

"They're…special gases that we're planning to use against you Kids Next Door. My-my men were just keeping them here for delivery." He spluttered out pathetically.

"Where?"

"I don't know! That's all I know about the weapons! Please, I want my mummy!" The commander sobbed as he flailed his hands in front of him.

He soon saw Numbuh 1706's gloved fist smash violently into his face. The commander flew back into the wall, before slumping to the ground.

"Now that's how you punch." Numbuh 1706 smirked in satisfaction, massaging his fist from the blow.

* * *

/

"I've just contacted headquarters to pick up our prisoners and clean up the mess." Numbuh 1706 said as he ended transmission on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Thanks to you, Numbuh 1, we've managed to secure this fort for the Galactic KND."

"I see." Numbuh 1 nodded. "Numbuh 1757 said that we should report to headquarters and meet up with him."

Numbuh 1706 smiled. "Alright, shall we go then?"

He frowned once he saw Numbuh 1 scratch his scalp slightly sheepishly. "What's wrong?"

Numbuh 1 hesitated to speak before complying. "I just don't know how to pilot the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I only got here through auto-pilot which Numbuh 1757 had set before I got here…"

"But you've learnt to pilot a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. back on earth, don't you?" Numbuh 1706 asked, somewhat exasperated yet in a teasing way.

"Not with 2x4 tech this advanced. My planet's 2x4 tech is outdated compared to this…"

Numbuh 1706 chuckled. "It's all right. Lucky for you, I happen to be an experienced pilot myself! Tell me, Numbuh 1, did you have a pilot in back in your Sector?"

Numbuh 1 became solemn upon hearing that question. He was quickly reminded of a friend he knew since kindergarten. And for once, he began to miss that friend's jokes, no matter how horrible they were.

"He's…long gone." Numbuh 1 replied sadly.

Understanding what Numbuh 1 was implying, Numbuh 106 placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "I see. Would you mind if I apply for that post temporarily?"

Numbuh 1 thought deeply for a few seconds. To him, Hoagie would always be the pilot for the team. Numbuh 2 was unique, an irreplaceable pilot for the team. But then again, Numbuh 1706 did say that he would only apply for it temporarily… And it's not like he would accept him as his 'new' best friend or whatever. Slowly, he held up his hand. "Then… welcome aboard."

Numbuh 1706 smiled warmly as he grasped Numbuh 1 's held out hand and shook it firmly. "Splendid. Shall we be off?"

/

* * *

_Transmission Interrupted..._


	3. Chapter 2

_Resuming transmission..._

* * *

/

===Chapter 2: Old acquaintances===

"Numbuh 1757 is waiting for us at headquarters. I wonder what he has in mind for us to do next?" Numbuh 1706 said as he steered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., one hand gripping the steering wheel as he lay back on the cushioned seat comfortably. The fingers of his other hand fluttered over the keyboard on his left.

Numbuh 1 raised his eyebrows curiously. "Us? I thought you just wanted to check in with Numbuh 1757, not bring me on a mission right of the bat."

Numbuh 1 sat on the passenger's seat next to Numbuh 1706, looking at his acquaintance with a degree of annoyance.

"Apologies, Numbuh 1. I forgot you have not even been shown around our headquarters. Us GKND members are often engrossed in our work that we forget what's around us." Numbuh 1706 said, still maintaining that carefree smile of his.

"Sounds like the same type of people like me. And here I thought I would have trouble fitting in." Numbuh 1 replied with dry sarcasm.

Numbuh 1706 allowed himself to let out a bright chuckle. "Of course not, Numbuh 1! Not everyone here's a workaholic. Many of our operatives still try to have fun here and there, but our missions are still a priority."

"Tell me, Numbuh 1706. What does the Galactic KND strive to achieve for our fellow kids, such that even teenagers and adults agree with?"

Without even peeling his eyes off the radar to look at Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1706 answered with confidence. "Secure treehouses for kids to live in. Proper food unlike that gunk you call 'broccoli'. No angry adults to send you to your room. You name it… Everything that we strive for is for the best life a kid could receive without a credit to spend."

"That's exactly like what Numbuh 1757 said. A child's utopia." Numbuh 1 responded as he turned his head to look at the rectangular acrylic glass window. The blue wonder outside was no different to Numbuh 1 even back in his planet's KND glory days, and yet it offered a different feeling. A desire for adventure.

"Oh, we've entered the atmosphere. " Numbuh 1706 spoke out, snapping Numbuh 1 out of his contemplations.

Numbuh 1 turned his head to look in front of him, and his eyes widen in awe.

In front of him was a marvelous sight to see. The Galactic KND treehouse, which stood on a singular moon-like planet, was an awe-inspiring colossus. It had a massive tree trunk the color of oak, typical for any tree. Its leaves glistened in the darkness of space, colored royal purple with tints of champagne pink. At its roots were several domes made of solid acrylic glass.

In the treehouse, an explosion of brown, spindly protrusions were placed aimlessly. Equipped within these branches were several advanced 2x4 technology and satellites, which glittered in a massive sparkle, like a fireworks display.

"It's a beauty…" Numbuh 1 gaped at the treehouse in awe.

Numbuh 1706 grinned proudly. "It certainly is. Far better equipped than forty of your Earth's KND Moonbase combined. Against the worst of the worst adults, we definitely need it. We will be landing shortly."

"This is Numbuh 1706 of the planet Duro, come in." Numbuh 1706 then spoke through his communicator attached to the control panel.

"_We hear you loud and clear, Numbuh 1706." _A croaky, frog-like voice replied through the communicator. "_Proceed to docking bay no. 94 for landing."_

"Copy that."

* * *

/

As soon as he landed, Numbuh 1 truly realized how alien (no pun intended) he felt in the presence of so many GKND operatives of different species. He could see an operative with red skin, with four arms and eyes. Another walked past him and Numbuh 1706 with green skin and antenna.

"Numbuh 1706 is back!" An operative cried out excitedly as it dashed towards them. "And he's brought a peculiar recruit!"

Upon hearing the operative, other alien operatives began to gather around Numbuh 1 and 1706, everyone's attention was focused on our hero.

"Very peculiar indeed." One operative murmured to another.

Numbuh 1 immediately paled; sweat trickling down his hairless scalp to his cheek. _Boy, I feel like a fish out of water here!_

"Alright, everyone! Clear away! Our new friend here, Numbuh 1, already has enough on his plate. So move along!" Numbuh 1706 impatiently waved the crowd away.

And soon enough, the crowd shifted away from the pair slowly, and went back to their regular business, though their murmurs still haven't died down. Numbuh 1706 walked off into a corridor, with Numbuh 1 trailing behind.

"Sorry 'bout that, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1706 clapped Numbuh 1's shoulder. "But many of our operatives are usually like this. It's not everyday that they get to see a new operative, but enough about them! I'm sure you must be tired and hungry after what you've been through."

"I sure am." Numbuh 1 sheepishly smiled as he rubbed his scalp.

The pair then approached a counter, where a tall stone-gray alien wearing an apron was manning it.

"Hey, Numbuh 500ml. Is my reservation for five at the cafeteria in place?" Numbuh 1706 jovially greeted the large alien.

"Of course." The alien replied in a deep voice. "He and our guests are waiting for Numbuh 1."

"We're having guests?" Numbuh 1 replied, puzzled.

"Yup, Numbuh 1757 is waiting there with some special guests. I'm sure that you know them." Numbuh 1706 replied.

"What?" Numbuh 1 exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, the communicator attached to Numbuh 1706's ear rang. With a press of a button, he activated the communicator and began to speak through it.

"Yes? I see… Alright, I'll see you there…" Numbuh 1706 talked before shutting the communicator off.

"I guess I'll be on my way now." Numbuh 1706 said as he turned to leave.

"You're not coming?"

"As much as I'd like to join in your conversation with your friends, my superiors have just contacted me and require my presence elsewhere."

"I see. See you later."

And both of them shook hands, as newfound comrades who have met each other not too long ago in the midst of battle. And soon, Numbuh 1706 had departed. Numbuh 1 turned and entered the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was decently decorated, with bright green wallpaper with pattern designs. Steel benches and tables were orderly arranged across the room. Several alien operatives gathered at tables to eat their meals. Curious eyes gazed at Numbuh 1, and equally curious murmurs rumbled in the room, who tried his very best to pay them no mind.

Following Numbuh 500ml's directions to his reserved table, Numbuh 1 found where he was supposed to sit. And the people that he saw made his jaw drop.

Numbuh 1757 was sitting comfortably there, drinking a soda. That didn't surprise him, since Numbuh 1706 mentioned that he would be there. But it was the table's other occupants that flabbergasted him.

There stood a familiar blonde teenager in a blue tee shirt with dark blue khakis, with a deep scowl that would have cut through Numbuh 1 if they looked long enough. Next to him sat a dark-skinned kid dressed in a black suit and red-black bow tie, his eyes covered in sunglasses. The final occupant was another teenager, dressed in a red shirt and brown khakis. His eyes were obscured by a blue baseball cap and wavy brown hair.

There sat Numbuh 274, Numbuh Infinity, and Numbuh 100.

* * *

/

Numbuh 1 didn't know whether to feel shocked, relieved or happy but decided on a mix of all three feelings.

Quickly shaking hands with Numbuh Infinity, Numbuh 1 sniffed. "H-How did you guys get here? I'm relieved that I can see another human being around here, I feel like an outsider around here."

The KND ambassador chuckled slightly as he shook Numbuh 1's hand. "Nigel, I'd advise you to kindly refrain from saying things like this. Many of the operatives, especially the aggressive ones, may interpret it as a xenophobic comment. They are very sensitive with such words."

"Thanks, I'll be careful to listen to your word of advice." Nigel sniffed sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 100 and 274 were having their own conversation. Numbuh 100 was standing out of his seat to greet Numbuh 1.

"Chad, aren't you going to say 'hi' to your friend." Numbuh 100 asked, in his southern accent.

The blonde teen snorted spitefully. "He's not my friend. He never was."

Numbuh 100 raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I was under the impression that you were, Chad. You've known Nigel for years; you were like a mentor to him."

"Students don't overshadow their teachers. That position was mine." Numbuh 274 retorted.

"Not with that attitude, it won't."

Soon, Numbuh 1 and the others at the table began a lively conversation, except for Numbuh 274, who sat at the edge of the table sulking, his face as red as beetroot. Nonetheless, apart from him, everyone else at the table seemed very relaxed, accepting food and drinks from Numbuh 1757 and chatting amiably.

"But why are you guys here? I thought I was Earth's only GKND operative." Numbuh 1 asked quizzically.

"You are." Numbuh 100 replied. "But that doesn't mean that you're the only operative involved with the GKND. Selected individuals from the KND are entrusted the existence of the GKND."

Numbuh Infinity nodded. "Our duties are to serve as diplomats, to share our knowledge of the each of our planet's KND with diplomats from other planets. That way, we can cooperate with each other with great efficiency. We also recruit other individuals to be involved in our GKND business."

"By the way," Numbuh 1 asked. "How long was the GKND involved with earth?"

Numbuh 1757 smiled. "Why, through your father."

"Dad?" Numbuh 1 nearly choked on his drink, sputtering slightly.

"Of course. He contacted us decades ago, when Earth was under oppression by the one you call 'Grandfather'. The GKND were aware how dangerous Grandfather could be, so we provided him the ample technology needed to defeat him. And your planet's scientists refitted our tech to invent 'decommissioning'."

While everyone was chattering happily, with Numbuh 1 awe-struck with the new revelation, Numbuh 274 covered his face with his palms in irritation.

"I can't believe this. It's sickening…" he muttered through grated teeth.

A few minutes later, Numbuh 1757 stood up from his seat. "Oh, I forgot. Numbuh 1, we have to meet Numbuh 1706 to discuss some personal matters before you can be introduced to your quarters. It wouldn't take long."

"I see, sir." Numbuh 1 also stood up to follow Numbuh 1757.

Before he could leave, Numbuh Infinity called back to him. "Nigel, your Sector has requested us to deliver some of your personal belongings. They should be placed in your quarters by now."

Numbuh 1 gave a bright grin. "Oh really? How thoughtful of them!"

* * *

/

"Numbuh 1706," Numbuh 1757 asked. "Did you learn anything about the conspirators and the weapons that they're producing?"

Numbuhs 1, 1706 and 1757 were standing by one of the shuttle bays. The interior was neatly decorated with bright turquoise wallpaper. Outside, the stars in the void of darkness shone brightly through the glass walls of the dome.

Numbuh 1706 shook his head. "Only that they're obviously planning to use it against us, and that it has been delivered to some unknown location. But the type of weapon that they're using is some sort of special gas. But our superiors have informed me that it has been delivered to another fort not too far from here."

"That's a little too close for comfort, now isn't it?" Numbuh 1 commented.

Numbuh 1757 nodded grimly. "If the teenagers have dangerous weapons installed in our territory, no doubt they're planning an assault."

He then turned to Numbuh 1. "Nigel, I suggest you return to your quarters soon. You deserve a good night's sleep after all that you've been through."

He then handed Numbuh 1 a peculiar tablet. It had a black rubber-like material at the sides. A green-blue holographic screen appears, forming what appears to be a map.

"This tablet will give you the general directions of where you're supposed to go. Basically, it serves as a holographic version of a triple-A map. I've set your marker to your main quarters of the fifth floor of the treehouse, room V-1. It's a red marker by the way, so don't get confused. Good night.

Numbuh 1 saluted before walking off. "Yes, sir."

* * *

/

Taking the elevator, Numbuh 1 arrived at the fifth floor from the ground level. Following the directions given by the tablet, he finally arrived at a metal automatic door labeled V-1.

Before he could enter, however, he heard a familiar voice calling out behind him.

"Nigel."

He turned around, and saw Numbuh 274 slouching against the wall.

"You think that this is over? That just because you've been accepted instead of me that you're my better?"

His expression quickly darkened, as Nigel quickly returned the glare. "You will not last long in the Galactic KND, and I hope I will be there to see you humiliated in the eyes of everyone. And then, I will be the Earth's field operative, not you."

And then, he stalked off.

Nigel snorted. _Just ignore him._ He thought to himself. _Chad's just a sour teenager who thinks he can always get what he wants. He thinks he's better than everyone else, but he is completely wrong. _

His expression then lightened. _I wonder what stuff my friends have brought me._

And the doors to his quarters automatically opened, and a bright flash of light shone.

* * *

/

_Ending transmission… (For now)_


	4. Chapter 3

_GKND mission sequence archive…_

_Please enter password…_

_Access Approved…Please Standby_

_Launching program…_

* * *

/

===Chapter 3: When the wind blows===

Nigel, clad in his red and white pajamas, lazed on his British-themed bed sheets, courtesy of his parents, and gazed dreamily at the lavender purple ceiling of his quarters. His bag pack of stuff given to him by Hoagie was carefully placed next to his bed.

On his desk, was his blue rainbow monkey, which no one but him knew about. Unfortunately, if Sector V had to clear some personal belongings to deliver to Nigel, then obviously they would have to give him this. At the corner of the room, a large cardboard box with the words 'Numbuh Fawr' crudely scribbled on it with a black marker. (You would know that Numbuh 4 couldn't spell for brains.) And last, but not least, a large A3 sized photograph of Sector V's treehouse, courtesy of Numbuh 5.

On his desk were several photos of him and his sector together, at the playground, at the treehouse, and so on. They were arranged neatly and in order.

Nigel's eyes averted from the ceiling to the photograph of his Sector's treehouse. His feelings of nostalgia immediately changed to that of sadness, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

_Abby, I hope Sector V will do well under you. Maybe it will become even better than it did under me…_

Suddenly, the whirring of the automatic doors to his room broke him out of his thoughts. He jolted up in shock, but relaxed himself once he saw who it was.

"Is something the matter, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1757 asked as he walked into the room.

"No." Nigel looked down solemnly. Then, he saw an unconvinced look on Numbuh 1757's face as he folded his arms.

"I mean, yes. Just… old memories." Nigel confessed.

Numbuh 1757 smiled warmly. "When I'm issued with recruits who are burdened with nostalgia, I tell them the best way to relieve them of thee burdens…"

He then leaned forward and gave a wink. "…is with a few good explosions during a mission.

Getting Numbuh 1757's hint, Nigel's jaw dropped in surprise. "I-It's morning already? I barely even slept!"

"Of course. But I suppose losing track of time often happens to those who miss their friends." Numbuh 1757 chuckled, seeing the incredulous look on Nigel's face. "Come, get changed and we can have breakfast. I'll brief you on the way."

Nigel quickly changed into his Galactic KND spacesuit and walked out of his quarters, following Numbuh 1757.

"The fort that Numbuh 1706 talked about last night has a small factory, hiding that dangerous gas. Our scientists managed to collect remnants of the same gas from the fort that delivered the gas. The gas initially causes sleep, but upon further analysis, hives would form in ten minutes."

Numbuh 1757 frowned. "But if such effects can be caused with mere samples, imagine just how dangerous the gas would be if it is released in large batches."

* * *

/

Breakfast was brief. Numbuh 1 was served a regular meal of Rainbow Munchies cereal from the buffet. Numbuh 1757 explained that to him that food from an operative's planet can be prepared for that operative, so Numbuh 1 does not have to worry about eating any vile green goo.

Numbuh 1 then left the cafeteria to meet up with Numbuh 1757, who was waiting outside.

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 1757 spoke. "You are assigned to destroy the batches containing these dangerous gases before the teenagers can exploit them against us. A good explosion would do fine, but you have to do it stealthily. The fort is well equipped with powerful defenses, so an aerial attack is pointless."

"I see." Numbuh 1 nodded.

Numbuh 1757 took out a greenish-brown, muzzle-loaded pistol with a chrome-black grip. He also took out a black casing that flipped open. It contained five large and thick cylinders made of metal.

"This weapon is merely a prototype, but it is extremely deadly. Use it with care, Numbuh 1. It is called the -"

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Galactic Kids Next Door: S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R.**

**S**mall. **T**rinket. **I**nconspicuously. **C**onceals. **K**iller. **L**aunching. **E**xplosives. **R**emotely

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

"It launches a magnetically-latched explosive which will likewise latch onto a metal object it is fired at. It will detonate in approximately 2 seconds."

"Seems like a very useful weapon." Numbuh 1 said as he took the S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R. and the casing.

"It certainly is. However, ammunition is limited to those five explosives inside that casing, so use it wisely."

Numbuh 1757 cleared his throat and took out a tablet like Numbuh 1's. He pressed a button, revealing a holographic projection of a large fort. It revealed several tanks in different parts of the fort.

"So your assignment is this; our informants show that there are three batches of this gas contained within this fort. These explosives should be sufficient in destroying the tanks. But be careful, Numbuh 1. The ingredients to this gas are highly… unstable."

An idea immediately came up to Numbuh 1, who gave a confident smirk. "All the better, I suppose."

"I see." Numbuh 1757 returned the look, understanding what Numbuh 1 was implying. "Your S.C.A.M.P.E.R. has already been arranged to transport you to the fort. It is on this dwarf planet called Belamy. Numbuh 1706 will take you there at once."

* * *

/

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. finally arrived at the dwarf planet Belamy. The area was a desolate and barren land, with nothing but a huge ocean of ochre yellow sand that covered a radius of many kilometers. The sun glared mercilessly over the dwarf planet. In spite of the sweltering heat, the winds blew incredibly strong, sweeping grains of sand off from the ground.

"Here we are, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1706 said as he landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "You know what to do, right?"

Numbuh 1 raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Numbuh 1706 laughed. "Numbuh 1757 entrusted only you with the mission, not me. You should be more than capable on your own. Besides, the heat outside is worse than a furnace, so I'd sit this one out."

The doors to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. slid opened, allowing Numbuh 1 to climb off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Numbuh 1 wiped the sweat off his forehead as he trudged across the landscape. According to the tablet, the fort should be just over the dune in front of him.

Clambering over the sand dune, he saw the fort. It was physically similar to what the tablet had depicted: square-shaped, with four towers and three large cylindrical tanks. The teenage flag, in its mulberry red, black and gold colors, fluttered in the wind.

Numbuh 1 slid down the sand dune, and saw two teen ninjas guarding the entrance. However, in clad in their black armor, the heat prove to be unbearable for them. Numbuh 1 instinctively rolled behind a nearby boulder, as he overheard the pair's conversation.

"When are we going to use those gases? The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get out of this darned heat. It's unbearable." Guard no.1 grumbled.

"Don't know…" Guard no.2 said. "Of all the places we go to, it had to be the one as hot as an oven."

"And the commander is sitting in his cabin at ease, with air conditioning and all." Guard no.1 said bitterly. "A commodore had just arrived to discuss some 'private matters' with the commander. Wonder what it's all about."

"Must be regarding those Galactic Kids Next Dorks. They have been restless, heard they took over the fort that delivered those gases to us. Commander Bolt didn't put up a fight."

"Typical. Never liked him anyway. He's all bark and no bite, and just plain annoying to the ears."

Sneaking past the distracted guards, Numbuh 1 stealthily scaled the ramparts of the fort with dexterity. Landing on the wooden platform, Numbuh 1 saw several teenagers gathering and loading equipment and weapons. At the center was a large pod-like structure colored silver and black. At the corner of the fort's interior, he saw a small cabin.

Recalling the guards mentioning the fort's commander meeting with a captain, Numbuh 1's curiosity and sense of duty got the better of him, and he scaled down the rampart, eluding the teenagers who were occupied with their labor.

Numbuh 1 hid in the shadows and pressed his ear through the glass window of the cabin. He could hear two voices from inside. One voice was toned with a tone of haughtiness; while the other was slightly more polite and eloquent, yet lower in tone.

"Commander, I see that you have done some great work with these gases. Once they are ready, the Galactic Kids Next Door will be utterly defenseless." The higher voice spoke.

"Yes commodore, we will be ready in just a couple of hours." The commander replied.

"Oh, and would you pass me the box?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"The box." The commodore's voice lowered. "Did you not receive it from Colonel Kryll of Heshtok as we had instructed you to do?"

"I apologise, sir. Colonel Kryll refused to hand me the box. He claimed that it would be better if it were in his possession." The commander replied rather timidly.

"What?!" The commodore bellowed in anger. "Listen you pathetic excuse of a teenager, tell colonel Kryll that if he won't cough up the box in a week, I will personally come over to Heshtok and have his skin as an ornament in my room! Understand?!"

Suddenly, the door to the cabin flew open, and a humanoid, hawk-faced alien stormed out of the cabin. He had curled auburn-colored hair that reached his shoulders and pointed ears. His human-like skin had turned beetroot-red in frustration. He was clad in the same armor as the teenagers, except he had added epaulettes and a sash to display his rank.

He walked hastily to the large pod. Flipping a switch on the pod, it opened up, and the commodore entered it. As soon as he entered, the door to the pod snapped shut. The pod immediately blasted off into the aqua-blue sky.

Having heard enough, Numbuh 1 began to do what he had to do. He silently approached the first and closest tank, where several guards were working on it.

Hiding behind several crates, Numbuh 1 tore out a piece of cloth that bound a crate, and tied it around his face as an improvised gas mask. He then took out the S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R. and took out one of the explosives from the black casing. Attaching the explosive to the S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R., Numbuh 1 took aim and fired.

The explosive was launched with deadly accuracy, and latched onto the tank with a loud clang. The guards jolted up, startled, but it was too late for them.

In just two seconds exactly, an almighty explosion burst out, the girders and beams supporting the tank toppled to the ground, and shards of flaming metal were tossed high in the air everywhere. A thick cloud of yellowish-green smoke emerged from the ruptured tank.

Amidst the chaos that followed, Numbuh 1 took out a second explosive and fired upon the second tank. An explosion soon followed with an eruption of that deadly gas.

The teenagers were completely disoriented, they wheezed violently but the effects of the gas began to do its deadly work. The powerful winds conveniently spread the gas across the fort. The teenagers soon toppled to the ground, sleeping soundly like babies. But once they wake up, they would be in for a nasty surprise.

Numbuh 1 was about to reload his S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R. when he heard foots steps behind him. Shifting to his right, Numbuh 1 narrowly dodged an incoming punch, which harmlessly whizzed through the air.

Spinning around, he turned to face his attacker. He saw who he presumed to be the commander of the fort, who was just given an earful by the fortunate commodore.

He resembled the commodore, possibly the same race as him. He was human looking in appearance, except with pointed ears. Unlike the commodore, he had slicked and short black hair.

And he wore a gas mask, which covered his nose and mouth, so good for him.

"You fool!" The commander shouted desperately. "You have no idea how much effort and resources we had to put in to develop this gas."

"Actually," Numbuh could not help but smirk cockily under his gas mask. "I'm very well aware of what I've done."

The commander shook his. "I see. Then I have to capture you in compensation, where you'll answer to my superiors."

He then drew a golden saber from his waist. It had a blade that was nearly flat, thin, and curved yet its edge was harmlessly blunt (kid-friendly and anti-accidental purposes). Its golden hand-guard was elegant in appearance, with a gold handgrip. The blade suddenly crackled and hummed menacingly with a faint, white electrical aura.

In response, Numbuh 1 engaged his P.R.O.D.D.E.R. that similarly crackled with bluish-electricity.

If the commander had hoped to defeat the human operative easily, then he was disappointed. He lunged forward with his saber, but Numbuh 1 anticipated the move and defended against the attack and countered with a backhand that sent the commander reeling.

Numbuh 1 came forward with his P.R.O.D.D.E.R. flashing. The commander was forced on the back foot, shifting left and right, hoping to find a blind spot to exploit, but failing.

The P.R.O.D.D.E.R. collided with the saber, sending out sparks of electricity of white and blue flying everywhere. However, the commander seized his chance and thrust his leg forward into a kick, causing Numbuh 1 to tumble to the ground.

The commander swung his blade again, but Numbuh 1 instinctively leaned back to dodge the attack, and thrusted both his feet forward, colliding into the commander and sending him flying.

And with a violent crash, the commander collided into the third tank, his gas mask sliding off his face and clattered to the ground. The deadly gas soon seeped out of the broken spot, engulfing the commander.

The commander staggered to his feet in both pain and exhaustion, with the agony of defeat in his cloudy eyes. After a few seconds, he fell to the ground, still conscious and resisting the effects of the gas.

Numbuh 1 walked forward to his fallen opponent, lying on the ground in the heartless sun and couched to see the commander eye-to-eye.

"You have no idea what you have done." the commander muttered drowsily.

"I saved those who fight for the what is best for children everywhere, other than for their own gain." Numbuh 1 answered.

"What is best?" the commander laughed solemnly. "Letting kids run amok across the universe is the most horrifying thing I will witness. Picking their noses and flicking boogers at us, ding-dong ditching, stealing our candy… You will never understand…"

And soon, sleep had overtaken the commander; his head thudded softly on the soft ground.

"I already understand, that even teenagers would exaggerate things about us to suit their own purposes." Numbuh 1 said as he looked over the sleeping commander.

"No, mom…" The commander snored as he writhed in his sleep. "It's still too early for school. Please don't put me in _that_ uniform… Don't…"

Numbuh 1 turned to find the fallen saber on the ground, and stood still, eyes transfixed on the beautifully crafted blade. He had to admit that the weapon was too dangerous, and it should be confiscated. Yet, like a toddler with a new toy, Numbuh 1's inner child (not to say that he's not a child anymore) drew him to the blade.

* * *

/

Numbuh 1 had already contacted base to deploy a clean-up crew and take the teenagers into custody. The crates and weapons were already confiscated and taken to the clean-up crews' ships. The gas was safely contained, where the clean-up crew too will confiscate it.

As Numbuh 1 silently watched as everything was being cleared up, he felt a hand slap him on his shoulder.

"Ahh." Numbuh 1706 laughed, looking at the damage caused by the S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R. "What marvelous destruction, Numbuh 1. I saw the smoke all the way from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!"

Numbuh 1757, who gave them a heartwarming smile, then joined the two. "Numbuh 1, I clearly see that this mission was a success."

Numbuh 1 held out the saber he took from the commander to Numbuh 1757. "Sir, I found this weapon in possession of the commander. I'd like to pass it to you for confiscation."

Numbuh 1757 stared at the saber for a few seconds before gently pushing it back to Numbuh 1. "You should keep it, Numbuh 1. It will do no one any good if it were left to collect dust in the weapons storage facility. Carry it with honor, as a memento your first true mission. You deserve it."

Numbuh 1 sheathed the saber into a scabbard that the commander had and saluted proudly. "Thank you, sir. I will."

"That should discourage those punks. The Galactic KND won't be worried for any attacks for now."

Numbuh 1 frowned. "To be honest, sir. It will take a lot more than just explosions to get rid of the teens."

"The boy _does_ have a point, colonel." A voice spoke from behind the trio.

The three operatives turned around to see who spoke. It was a green-scaly humanoid alien clad in blue and silver body armor. He had a large metallic carapace. He had a set of mandibles around his mouth.

Another alien walked from behind. He was thin with an elongated body, with lavender skin and large, oval eyes with thin blue pupils. He had two small horns at the top of his thin and tall skull. He was dressed in a space suit similar to Numbuh 1's, except it was colored white and purple.

The thin alien spoke and shook Numbuh 1's hand, "Numbuh 1, was it? Congratulations for stopping these teenagers. You will send them scurrying back to where they came from. My name is Sordin Molus, or Numbuh _pi _if you prefer. I am a member of the GKND's science and 2x4 technological division."

"Pleased to meet you." Numbuh 1 said as he shook Numbuh pi's hand.

Numbuh pi then indicated to the scaly alien. "And this is Arcturos, or Numbuh N12345. He is a general of the GKND's Young Guard."

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh N12345 shook hands, before Numbuh 1 spoke.

"While I was here, a commodore came to visit the fort. He and the commander were talking about some box. The two of them were of the same race."

Numbuh N12345 asked, "was he tall, and had pointy ears, long and curly hair?"

Numbuh 1 nodded, causing the general to frown.

"That teenager is commodore Rui of the planet Romulus in the Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy. Why would he be doing this far?"

Numbuh 1757 frowned as well. "It must be very important, that box of his, if it were to get his attention."

Numbuh 1706 cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It's getting terribly hot in here, so why don't we get back to base? I'm sure Numbuh 1 can explain all that he knows over a nice cool drink. The drinks are on…" he then playfully jabbed at Numbuh 1757's arm. "…Numbuh 1757, eh?"

Numbuh 1706 let out a laugh as he and Numbuhs pi and N12345 followed him to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Numbuh 1 wondered to himself; would the life that he has now replace the one that he once had? No, he shouldn't think that way. If he had to continue his battle against adult tyranny, he had to forsake his past… If only he—

"Is something wrong, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1757 asked, catching Nigel's attention.

"No, sir. I-I must have breathed in a little bit of that gas… Making me a bit drowsy." He lied. It seemed out of character for him to keep on hiding his feelings from his superiors, but he shouldn't show it to operatives who have dealt with it.

Numbuh 1757 smiled. "Maybe some soda will make you feel better. Come Nigel, we are all friends here, I'm sure you'll feel fine."

* * *

_Transmission Interrupted…_

* * *

**_Hey, guys! I wish you all a Happy New Year, and look forward to our futures. I hope so far that you all are entertained by my story, so don't hesitate to review. Opinions are considered!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Resuming Transmission..._

* * *

_/_

===Chapter Four: A Debt===

_A few days later…_

Nigel opened the door to his quarters, and set a satchel of his weapons and equipment. He wiped his P.I.S.T.O.L.I.E.R. clean and set it down on his bedside table. The S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R. followed suit, though the casing was carefully placed underneath his bed.

And of course, the saber he took from the commander. It glittered beautifully in the moonlight, considering that there was no sunlight in the middle of outer space… As Numbuh 1757 said, it serves as a memento of his first official mission. A memento of the life that was ahead of him. A memento of the first of the many challenges he would face.

But he had made new friends in his mission, though they would not dare to replace the memories of his old friends. Numbuh 1706 was as jolly as ever, teaching Nigel how to properly pilot the new 2x4 ships (new to Nigel). Numbuh N12345 was okay, though the two did not interact that much, since the latter seemed to be extremely busy with his duties. Numbuh pi was friendlier, and the two along with 1706 conversed about their life before the Galactic KND.

Nigel was given a tour around the Galactic KND treehouse. There, he saw spectacular things he had never seen before except in those sci-fi movies he saw. The command center, the training room, and even the hallways are filled with different aliens and technology. It was literally out of this world!

But Numbuh 1757 seemed to be absent as of late. Numbuh 1706 and pi told Nigel that 1757 went on an important mission, though it was classified to Nigel, as he was not yet an official member of the Galactic KND. But Numbuh pi reassured that 1757 would send a message to reveal the mission in some time.

* * *

/

Something caught Nigel's eye, and he turned and saw a mysterious metallic circular pad left on his desk, conveniently placed next to the photographs of his friends.

Warily, Nigel slowly pressed a small red button, and a holographic projection of Numbuh 1757 appeared from the centre. The hologram spoke:

"_Greetings, Numbuh 1. I apologise for my absence as of late, but our superiors have assigned me and two lower operatives to travel to the outpost in the forest moon of the Forest Moon of Endor, to assist the native species of Ewoks that are under attack by the teenagers. Their leader is the colonel that you mentioned Kryll. If we can defeat and capture Kryll, knowledge and possession of that 'box' will be ours. I commit my life for the Galactic Kids Next Door, and my soul to all Kiddom everywhere. Yours, Numbuh 1757."_

The hologram faded when suddenly, the door slid open. Nigel turned and saw Numbuh pi enter his room. He looked completely winded, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Numbuh pi, sir. What's wrong?" Nigel asked.

Numbuh pi took a few deep breaths before relaxing. He adjusted his suit and answered, "we have grave news. I'm sure you had just received a message from Numbuh 1757, but he had surrendered to Kryll an hour ago."

"What?" Nigel recoiled in shock.

"But the worse is not yet over. Our spy informed us that Kryll and his men are growing restless and refuse to heed to the terms of surrender. Numbuh 1757 and his troops were released this morning, but I fear they may be walking right into an ambush."

* * *

/

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh pi immediately met up with Numbuh 1706, who was standing by the S.C.A.M.P.E.R having a drink from a soda can.

"Let's go to Endor, Numbuh 1706. The colonel's in trouble." Numbuh 1 impatiently told the blue-skinned operative.

"How do you mean by 'in trouble'?" Numbuh 1706 asked, raising one eye.

Numbuh pi answered on Numbuh 1's behalf. "He's surrendered to Colonel Kryll, and he may be walking into a trap."

Numbuh 1706 immediately drained his drink, crushed the soda can in his hand and tossed it aside. "Let's go!" he said as he ran into the pilot's seat to start up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The shutters for the bay slowly opened, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. soon took off into space, blasting a stream of flame and smoke behind.

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. made its journey, Numbuh 1706 set the controls in autopilot. "We will arrive at Endor in forty minutes tops. Let's hope that we will be there in time."

"Numbuh pi," Numbuh 1 turned to the Salarian. "Who else is with Numbuh 1757. He mentioned two operatives working under him at Endor."

Numbuh pi answered. "They are Numbuhs 40.2, a Saurian, and 142, a Rigellian. They are skilled operatives, both of them. That's why they were entrusted with this mission."

Numbuh 1706 nodded. "I rather enjoyed drinking with Numbuh 40.2. Numbuh 142 too, though the poor turtle couldn't handle sugar too well, before he gets into a sugar rush. He and Numbuh pi never got along too well, you know."

Endor, as Numbuh pi had explained, was a lush and beautiful forested world, with thousands of species of aliens in both flora and fauna. Aside from its lush redwood forests, it also contained vast dry deserts and grassy plains, small oceans, secluded lakes, and mountain ranges.

The Ewoks, diminutive and furry bipeds native to Endor, were allies of the Galactic KND. Although they were simply equipped with merely makeshift weapons from the environment around them, they are able to adapt to new technology around them, making them valuable allies to the Galactic KND.

"They sound like friendly species." Numbuh 1 said.

"They certainly are. But make sure that you are a friend to them." Numbuh 1706 cautioned. "If they see you as an enemy, there may be a high chance of them catching you and eat you alive, if you're lucky."

"And what if you're not lucky enough?"

"Then they will sacrifice you for their so-called 'Dark Rituals'. And I'll tell you, my uncle Jebidiah had come across these Ewoks and the old sourpuss tried catching one as a pet. But then the rest of the tribe caught him in a net and quickly divided him…"

Numbuh pi queasily and swiftly held up his hand to stop 1706. "Maybe you can tell Numbuh 1 about your uncle's story another time."

Numbuh 1706 snorted humorously but agreed nonetheless, which Numbuh 1 smirked at with eyebrows raised. He then decided to change the subject to something more personal between new friends.

"Tell me, Numbuh 1706. You didn't seem surprised to know that I would join the Galactic KND. How long were you aware of plans for my recruitment?"

"Oh? I knew that months ago, of course." Numbuh 1706 said as he waved his hand down. "I may be a slob, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind to the Galactic KND's affairs."

"But why didn't you tell me when we met?"

"Because Numbuh 1757 insisted that we not mention anything about your 'recruitment process', otherwise, it may 'influence' your conviction or whatnot. You saved me from those teenagers not just because I'm a fellow operative, but also because I'm a kid who's in plight. If I were the one in charge, I would have brought you into the Galactic KND weeks ago."

"Speaking of 'in charge', is the Galactic KND run by a Supreme Leader too?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Of course. Who else would run the most powerful organization for kids in the entire universe? Certainly not soda addicts like me of course. You'd like him, Nigel. His father, and his father before him, were once members of the Galactic KND too."

"Really?" Numbuh 1 asked in surprise. "I suppose he must have quite the story to tell."

Numbuh 1706 turned to Numbuh pi, who was busy working on some weird-looking machine, with wires coiled and springing everywhere. "Numbuh pi, Colonel Kryll's blazing a path across the universe under Commodore Rui hasn't he?"

Numbuh pi looked up from his machine and replied, "Yes. But I'd rather wish he'd be at home dating with his girlfriend."

Numbuh 1706 raised an eye. "His or Rui's?"

Numbuh pi shrugged. "It depends. Though I suspect Rui's girlfriend is much better looking, considering what Kryll looks like."

Numbuh 1706 winked. "Of course. Murlia is said to be quite the charmer."

Numbuh pi let out a laugh. "An Orion dating a Romulan? Now I think you're just pulling my leg."

* * *

/

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed safely in a forest clearing. The door opened, and Numbuh 1 stepped out from the vehicle and onto the forest floor.

He turned to Numbuh 1706, "wait for me here, Numbuh 1706. I will bring Numbuh 1757 and his men to safety, then we escape."

"Roger that." Numbuh 1706 nodded.

And Numbuh 1 ran, hoping he was not too late.

Green enveloped him, as he continued down the trail in the middle of the redwood forest. Ferns and cycads drew closer as he ran on the unused trail, as the monstrous trees loomed above him. The sun barely shone in the dense mist hovering above the treetops.

Numbuh 1 noticed the forest beginning to clear out as he approached the end of a cliff, and skidded to a sudden halt. From above, he could hear the familiar sounds of battle echo across the forest; guns blasting and the clash of metal and wood against each other.

He peered and saw Numbuh 1757 and two other aliens. One of them resembled a large bipedal lizard. It was colored with purple scales and large golden eyes. The other was a large bipedal turtle in a suit resembling Numbuh 1's.

They were clashing with strange green-furred animals with long ears, who all held clubs and sticks. To Numbuh 1, they actually resembled the Grinch from the Christmas stories and songs his mom used to tell him when he was younger.

With soldier's instinct, Numbuh 1 hurled himself off the edge of the cliff, falling upon an unlucky green animal with his full weight. Both of them sprawled on the forest floor, the green animal spread-eagled beneath Numbuh 1 unconscious.

And soon, the green animals, despite outnumbering them 12 to 4, were eventually dispatched and lay out cold from fists and pistol blasts.

Numbuh 1757 was surprised to see Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1?" He exclaimed as he tucked his P.I.S.T.O.L.I.E.R. into his holster.

"Sir, we must hurry!" Numbuh 1 said, not bothering to explain his unexpected arrival. "Numbuh pi told me you were in trouble. We should escape to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. up North."

Numbuh 1757 nodded. "Agreed." He then turned to his exhausted men. "Follow me, safe passage is ahead."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what happened here?"

Numbuh 1757 sighed. "Poor planning and even poorer luck, I'm afraid. Colonel Kryll was bombarding us for days. Our headquarters soon fell to his men. We sent for a parlay and he agreed to offer us safe passage."

"Only for us to walk right into a trap laid by these Duloks. Curse that darn frog." The lizard operative growled motioning to the still unconscious green animals.

Numbuh 1757 smiled grimly. "I would hardly expect teenagers, much less Kryll to defend us. Would you, Numbuh 40.2?"

The lizard, or Numbuh 40.2, hissed. "I suppose not."

* * *

/

The four continued trudging across the forest, brushing past the vegetation as the sounds of bird-like aliens cried out in the sky above.

Numbuh 1757 turned to Numbuh 1. "You have continued to prove your loyalty to the Galactic KND, Numbuh 1. Risking your life for me and these two…"

"We're not out of the woods yet, colonel." Numbuh 1 said.

And just then, as if on cue, three figures appeared at the edge of a cliff. Two of them were Duloks, though they were armed with bows and arrows. The third figure at the center was a different alien. He was reptilian and had aureolin-yellow skin molted with deep blue stripes across his face. His mouth contained numerous sharp teeth, and his eyes were animalistic in nature, colored blood red. He was clad in jet-black armor that covered his shoulder and chest.

"You live?!" The alien roared, glaring at Numbuh 1757.

With a violent gesture, the alien let out another terrifying snarl before scurrying into the vegetation behind. "ATTACK!"

The two Duloks at his side obeyed and fired arrows at their enemies below, who scattered and took cover. Several Duloks burst out from the trees and ferns surrounded Numbuh 1 and the rest.

Amongst the chaotic fighting, Numbuh 1757 instructed Numbuh 1. "Nigel, you take out those Duloks firing arrows on that cliff. Me and Numbuhs 40.2 and 142 will take out the ones here."

"Yes sir." Numbuh 1 saluted. He immediately clicked the heel of his boots together, and blasted into the sky. Luckily, he still kept his jet boots, which still came in handy.

Finally reaching the cliff, he collided into one of the Duloks and both of them tumbled into a roll. Numbuh 1's boots deactivated just as he got to his feet, while the Dulok he knocked into lay sprawled out cold. The second Dulok quickly fired an arrow, but Numbuh 1 ducked just in time, the arrow harmlessly thudding into a tree trunk.

Numbuh 1 turned to face the second Dulok, who was frantically trying to reach for another arrow, but panic had made him clumsy and slow. Bounding forward, Numbuh 1 drew his fist back and threw it forward, knocking the Dulok out cold.

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 felt something crack on top of his bald scalp as he fell to his knees, dazed from the blow. Groaning and rubbing his sore head, he turned and saw the second Dulok who had just come round, holding a broken and splintered bow in his arms.

The Dulok snarled and prepared for another blow, but Numbuh 1 had drawn his saber and with sudden speed, sliced the already broken bow into another half.

The Dulok gaped in horror at his sliced weapon, before turning to make a run. However, Numbuh 1 smirked and stuck his foot out in front of the fleeing Dulok. The green-furred creature yelped as he lost his footing and collided into a tree trunk, and lay unconscious again.

Numbuh 1 activated his jet boots and safely hovered down. Once he landed, he saw that Numbuh 1757 and his men had already taken out the ambushing Duloks below.

"Come on." Numbuh 1757 said as they continued walking. "Kryll will not relent until we are either captured... or worse."

"That guy just now was colonel Kryll? Does he have any weaknesses of the sort?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 142 shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Numbuh 1. Kryll was a scout, hunter and mercenary long before working for the teenagers. He would be onto us."

Finally, the saw the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. safely parked in the forest clearing in the distance. But everyone knew that it seemed to easy for them to escape.

"You know that's a trap, right?" Numbuh 40.2 asked Numbuh 1757.

Numbuh 1757 nodded. "Yes, but what choice do we have. We survived Kryll's bombardment for two days; we can surely get through this. It's all or nothing now."

Everyone broke out into a dash, though Numbuh 142 had a bit of trouble catching up. (Well, he's a turtle alien of course.)

And true enough; they saw several Duloks armed with bows preparing to fire. However, the four operatives drew their P.I.S.T.O.L.I.E.R.s and fired at the bowmen with quick precision. The bowmen yelped as they were blasted off their feet.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. soon became closer. However, not too far behind, Kryll and two other Duloks began running after them. Bloodthirsty eyes appeared on Kryll's face, letting out a menacing snarl.

Once everyone was on board, Numbuh 1757 cried to Numbuh 1706. "Let's go!"

Immediately, Numbuh 1706's hands fluttered over the controls, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was about to take off. But it was not entirely off the ground, and Kryll could leap onto it, seeing by how fast he ran.

Numbuh 1, acting on his instinct once again, drew his S.T.I.C.K.L.E.R. and fired it below. The explosive clattered at Kryll's feet, though he had failed to notice the explosive.

BLAM!

A mighty explosion sent Kryll blasting off his feet in an eruption of dirt and wood. The mad colonel landed on the ground with a heavy thud, clutching the right side of his face in agony.

The two Duloks grabbed their fallen leader, who was trying to break free from them, roaring and flailing in anger and hate. Meanwhile, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had ascended past the treetops and the mist above, to safety.

"We owe you one, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 1757 panted heavily, winded from the run and even more from the ordeal. "We have much to discuss, however, we must travel to one of our outposts. The teenagers have not yet found it."

Numbuh pi nodded. "Yes. The Ewoks are still in trouble. We need to find out why Kryll is here."

Numbuh 1 nodded. "I see."

Numbuh 40.2 and 142 walked to Numbuh 1. "Hello, Numbuh 1 We have yet to introduce ourselves properly."Numbuh 142 said. "I'm Numbuh 142 and this is Numbuh 40.2"

40.2 spoke and shook Numbuh 1's hand. "Thank you for your assistance today. If it weren't for you, we would have a hard time getting out of here. Kryll is someone not to be messed with."

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. soon flew off into the sky to head for the second, hidden outpost. The battle is far from over.

* * *

/

_Transmission Interrupted…_


	6. Chapter 5

_Resuming Transmission..._

* * *

===Chapter Five: Rallying Cry===

At dusk, the small cadre had finally arrived at the secret outpost. It was in a small forest clearing similar to the one where the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had landed. However, small wooden huts were built on the trees, like treehouses albeit much smaller. Ropes connected the branches of each tree, seemingly to allow the huts' occupants to travel from hut to hut.

Nearby was the edge of the forest, where a large river flowed upstream. At this time of year, the sky-blue water was cool and misty, providing a great resting spot of the residents of the area.

Once Numbuh 1 and the others had alighted, they found themselves surrounded by small furry aliens, called the Ewoks. They had large beady eyes, and tiny noses, almost looking like adorable plush toys.

_Kuki would have been happy to see these. _Numbuh 1 smiled solemnly to himself, recalling his teammate, who would have been more than happy to cuddle each and every one of these curious little aliens.

An Ewok immediately stepped forward to meet the group. The furry creature had gray fur, and a black spot over one eye.

"Greetings, Galactic KND." The Ewok spoke. "I knew that you have come to aid us against the teenagers. I am the leader of this outpost, Chief Chappa."

The Ewok, Chief Chappa, held out a hand, or paw for that matter, in a manner of friendly gesture, to which Numbuh 1757 took to shake.

"It is a pleasure, Chief Chappa." Numbuh 1757 smiled politely, shaking the chief's paw. "I apologise for my failure to protect your village. The teenagers have managed to claim it for their own."

The chief shook his head. "It matters not, Fit Kisto. They can have our village for now, but we shall eventually reclaim it. We may have lost the battle, but not the war."

Numbuh 40.2 smiled grimly. "It's easier said than done. With what we have now, we can't possibly hold a candle to Kryll's forces. We'd be laughably crushed if we simply attack now."

"Quite right, Numbuh 40.2." Numbuh pi agreed. "We will have to request for more reinforcements and weapons, and oust the teenagers from Endor. Of course, the reinforcements will have to arrive in secret. In the meantime, we should come up with some strategies. Supplies are nothing if they aren't used correctly."

* * *

/

Within a couple of hours, three small GKND ships have arrived, safely landing at the riverbank. Several GKND operatives alighted the ships and began carrying and unloading equipment from their ships.

While this was going on, Numbuh 1757 began making plans for a counterattack against the teenagers. He and the group that travelled to Endor gathered around a green holographic projection. The projection showed several red and gold dots, as well as a large red zone at the center.

"Here's how it works. One of us will have to storm and disable or at least damage Kryll's flagship with one of our own vessels, which is this red zone here. There, we will capture him and find out what he knows."

Numbuh 40.2 shook his head. "It would be foolish to simply bombard that flagship. The Ewoks reported that the teenagers have set up force field generators all around the flagship. There's no way we can even break through the shield." The lizard alien then pointed to the red dots surrounding the red zone.

"Which is why I," Numbuh pi replied. "I asked for the delivery of these."

The Salarian took out a small box, made of black anodized metal. It was the small, hand sized, with four metal rods sticking out at the end. A grey dial was at the center.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;

**Galactic Kids Next Door: J.A.M.M.E.R.S.**

**J**unk. **A**ctually. **M**angles. **M**achinery. **E**ffectively. **R**uining. **S**ystems.

;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Numbuh pi smirked proudly as he showed off the J.A.M.M.E.R. he held. "These babies, personally designed by me by the way, can scramble the force field generators. Just attach them to the generators and the dial to max power, and presto!"

Numbuh 1706 spoke. "Might I suggest we use a more effective ship for this operation? Our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. would hardly stand a chance against Kryll's flagship."

"No worries, Numbuh 1706." Numbuh 142 replied. "We shall use one of our more powerful vessels, one that is much faster and well-equipped. Follow me."

The group then followed Numbuh 142 as they walked towards the edge of the forest, where the supply ships have docked by the riverbank. They arrived at the front of a medium sized ship, about 20 meters in length. It was much more streamlined than the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and was certainly bigger. It was colored in burgundy and silver chrome, shining in the setting sun.

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;

**Galactic Kids Next Door: S.L.O.O.P.**

**S**pacecraft. **L**eases. **O**ptimal. **O**nslaught. **P**romptly.

;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

"This spacecraft is of a new design. Its speed and maneuverability allows it to quickly overwhelm other ships." Numbuh 142 patted the hull of the S.L.O.O.P.

"A valuable asset on the battlefield indeed." Numbuh 1706 gleefully agreed. He was eager to pilot this new vessel. He had heard of such vessels being developed by the 2x4 and Science Division, but had yet to witness, much less participated in, their operation.

Numbuh 1757 gazed at the vessel before him. "Equipped with the latest gadgetry our 2x4 technology officers have to offer, it would be a formidable vessel. With the element of surprise on our side, Kryll's flagship should offer little resistance."

"I hope those teens offer some, otherwise it would be too dull and boring." Numbuh 1706 scoffed as he began walking around the S.L.O.O.P., eyeing every square-inch of it in admiration and intrigue.

The colonel sighed. "Never be too eager for battle, Jensar. We've had more than our fair share of fights throughout our life."

"Says you. The grunts I've fought are too easy. They don't recruit teens like they used to. Pretty dull round the edges if you ask me."

* * *

/

"Curse that Numbuh 1757. I had him in my grasp but he still slipped through my fingers!" A rather livid Kryll snarled, as the medic patched up his wounded face. The colonel impatiently drummed his clawed fingers on the table.

Kryll was in his personal bunker, built with dull-gray metal. On the table he sat by were several documents and files lazily scattered everywhere. Other items included clumsily discarded soda cans and crumpled candy bar wrappers.

At the center of the table lay a small metal box. To the untrained eye, it seems to be any rustic ornament. But its enigmatic features prove to be far more invaluable than it seems. The box was decorated by strange ornate symbols, glowing a luminous green light.

"Cadet." Kryll hissed as he tapped on the intercom attached to the arm of his chair. "Report to my bunker immediately."

Within seconds, a short figure clad in black armor entered the bunker. Red goggles and a black facemask obscured his entire face from view. The figure saluted.

"Yes sir?" He asked, voice deeply muffled through the facemask, making it more raspy and deep than it should be.

Kryll took out a piece of paper from the table and rolled it up. He took out a red seal from a pouch on the table and taped it securely. Once he checked whether the piece of paper was secured or not, he handed it to the cadet, who took it without saying a word.

Kryll continued. "Deliver these battle plans to the main occupied village up North. We would need to fortify our defenses in preparation for an attack. I will show those Galactic Kids Next Dorks a thing or two."

"Yes, sir." The cadet monotonously replied, tucking the plans into his waist pouch and sealed it tight.

"And one more thing: do not let these plans get into the hands of the GKND no matter what. Otherwise, there will be… _unfortunate_ consequences. Understand?" Kryll's already bloodthirsty eyes darkened even more, his hands tightly gripping the armrest of his seat until the claws began tearing into the fabric.

"I understand, sir." The cadet nodded before turning around to make his departure.

* * *

/

Night had already fallen in the forest. The initial brightness from the sun had now been replaced by darkness, the air changed from cheeriness to emptiness. In the distance, the chirping of insects could be heard. Everyone was still busy preparing the equipment needed for the next day, when the attack will commence.

The Ewoks were busy tying ropes made of hemp around several tree trunks, and despite their miniscule size, they seem to be able to handle the tedious task without much effort. Meanwhile, the rest of the GKND operatives were cleaning up their weapons from the inside, ensuring that they would not jam at the wrong time.

"Numbuh 1. I need you patrol around the perimeter up north. We must make sure that no one discovers the location of this outpost." Numbuh 1757 instructed. "If you find anyone in the perimeter, capture them and try and find as much information as you can from them. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Numbuh 1 saluted and turned to leave.

Scaling trees was not much trouble for Numbuh 1, especially since he used to live in one most of the time. With incredible dexterity, he scaled up one large tree, hands freely grasping its splaying branches, pulling himself up even further.

Once he was high enough, he slowly balanced himself on his two feet, crouching as he inched towards the end of the branch, rustling some leaves on the way. Once he got closer to the branch of another tree, he leapt forward and grasped it. Even in the blackness of night, Numbuh had grown accustomed to dark conditions such as these.

Steadily balancing himself once again, he repeated the same process again and again, knocking down a fragile branch or two. Numbuh 1 remembered how he had once scaled trees even better than he did now, though that memory was one that would make him feel uneasy at times, if not nauseated. *

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he caught glimpse of a mysterious figure trekking in the shadows with a faint luminous glow of yellow. Without making a sound, Numbuh 1 changed direction and began tailing the figure from the treetops.

As he got closer, even in the blackness of night, he could very well see the figure, who held a yellow glow stick attached to his waist. He was clad in black armor, face thoroughly obscured. _A teenager_. Numbuh 1 thought grimly.

Getting as close as he could above the teenager, Numbuh 1 steadied his legs, and in a blink of an eye, he leapt down to ambush this mysterious interloper.

But to his surprise, the teenager had spun around and saw Numbuh 1 coming down on him. Instantly, he jumped out of the way, avoiding what would have been a surprise attack.

As Numbuh 1 came down onto the forest floor, he quickly broke into a roll, recovering as soon as he had touched the ground. Once he had gotten to his feet, he turned to meet the enemy.

Curiously, the teenager was much shorter than he thought he would be. He was around Numbuh 1's height, and for teenager's standards, that's pretty short.

But no time for anything concerning height deficiencies, as the teenager immediately drew his saber, which was similar to Numbuh 1's, tucked around the left side of his belt. His other hand traveled to his right, where a black pistol was kept.

Rather than draw his own saber, Numbuh 1 bounded forward in one swift movement and grasped the teenager's left arm where he held the gun. It soon became a tug of war for the pistol; sweat trickling down Numbuh 1's scalp. The teenager could not use his sword against an opponent that close, unless he would risk hurting himself.

With a grunt, Numbuh 1 wrenched the gun free from the teenager's hand, and kicked him back. Hard.

The teenager quickly regained his footing, and with blade in hand, activated a surge of bluish electricity that crackled menacingly. He charged and swiped at Numbuh 1, who quickly wielded the pistol like a club, holding it by the barrel. Numbuh 1 moved back nimbly, as the blade harmlessly cut through the air, whirring like an engine from the electricity.

There was no clearing here, making this battleground a cramped and confined one. Numbuh 1 could not get enough distance from his opponent to draw his saber to fight fire with fire, or use the pistol unless he wants to get cut down where he stands.

So instead, he had to rely on the pistol was a defensive weapon.

The teenager lunged forward once again, the saber thrust forward. Instinctively, Numbuh 1 brought the gun downwards to meet the blade. A sickening clack could be heard, as sparks of electricity flew everywhere.

Applying as much force as he could, Numbuh 1 pushed downwards, causing the teenager to fall forward in shock. Using this to his advantage, Numbuh 1 wrestled the saber away from the teenager and hurled it across the forest floor, where the deadly weapon clattered harmlessly as the electricity died down.

Unfortunately, he had accidentally tossed away the gun, meaning that neither of them had weapons in hand. Though Numbuh 1 still had his own weapons, reaching for them would make him open for an attack.

The teenager was the first to strike. Curling one hand into a fist, he threw it forward, decking Numbuh 1 into the jaw. Numbuh 1, though staggered by the blow, immediately retaliated with a knee to the gut.

However, the teenager managed to recover and elbowed Numbuh 1's arm. The bald operative gritted his teeth, and returned the favor by delivering an elbow onto the teenager's back.

With a grunt, the teenager grabbed Numbuh 1 with both hands and swung him towards a tree. However, Numbuh 1 quickly stuck out both of his legs towards the tree and ran up. He quickly performed a back flip, causing the teenager to lose his grip on him.

Landing safely behind his opponent, Numbuh 1 thrust his foot forward against the teenager's left leg. The sudden force caused the teenager to let out a startled moan as he fell, his weakened leg kneeling on the ground. Seizing his chance, Numbuh 1 grabbed his opponent by the shoulders and yanked him down in full force.

The teenager fell to the ground with a heavy thud, sending leaf litter spraying everywhere. Numbuh 1 pulled the teenager's arms forward, and in one swift motion, pulled out a pair of cuffs and cuffed the teenager's wrists together. The cuffs quickly glowed a faint turquoise.

"Energy cuffs." Numbuh 1 heavily panted over his fallen opponent with a grin, wiping sweat from his brow. "You won't be getting free anytime soon."

The teenager lay on the forest floor, heavily panting as well from the fight, but otherwise lay motionless and silent.

Numbuh 1 noticed the pouch around the teenager's waist, and snatched it from its secure belt. Unbuttoning the pouch, he extracted a roll of paper sealed securely with a red seal.

"What do we have here?" Numbuh 1 asked rhetorically, holding up the paper to examine.

The teenager remained silent, unmoving as Numbuh 1 slowly tore away the seal holding the roll of paper together.

And without warning, an explosion of red-hot sparks and smoke burst out from the paper, causing Numbuh 1 to tumble backwards in surprise. Soon, the area around him was obscured with thick black smoke.

Waving the smoke away impatiently and hastily, Numbuh 1 got up to his feet. Once the smoke cleared, Numbuh 1 saw a pair of broken cuffs scattered on the forest floor. In front of him was the roll of paper, which had already been badly scorched, reduced to nothing but ashes.

_No point in saving it. _Numbuh 1 cursed himself. How could he have been so careless, to actually let his guard down? Not only had he lost what could have been valuable information, but his prisoner had slipped away right under his nose.

But deep within his mind, Numbuh 1 knew that it would not be the last time he would meet this teenager.

* * *

/

"I am sorry, sir. I have failed to deliver the documents to the village."

The cadet kneeled in front of Kryll, who was sitting in his chair, one hand drumming on the armrest, while the other supporting his leaning head. He was most certainly unsatisfied with the cadet's results.

"I was intercepted by a member of the Galactic KND, who managed to overpower me. Fortunately, the documents were destroyed, allowing me to get away." The cadet continued.

"Of course they were destroyed." Kryll grunted irritably. "The seal that I placed on the documents would activate a booby trap should someone other than a teenager try and open it. Who was this Galactic KND operative that defeated you?"

"He was bald, wearing a space suit. I presume that he is human, from the planet Earth."

"_Him._" Kryll snarled menacingly as his clawed fingers rubbed over his wounded face, recalling the very one who had damaged his face like that. His claws sank deeper into the fabric of the armrest, causing the stuffing to burst out.

"No matter." Kryll stood up from his chair. "Tomorrow, we will prepare ourselves for the attack. The Galactic KND will no doubt try and take me out of the picture. Tell the others to prepare the force field generators soon. This battle's not over just yet."

"Yes sir." The cadet saluted and exited the room.

_Incoming Transmission…_ A computer-like voice echoed in the room. Kryll immediately strode towards the computer and activated the transmission with a flip of a switch.

The computer screen switched on, revealing a familiar face. He had a large ridged forehead, thick eyebrows, a hawk nose, and pointed ears. Curled auburn hair traveled down his shoulders.

"_Colonel Kryll." _The alien spoke.

"Commodore Rui, sir." The colonel saluted.

"_I heard from the commander who I tasked to retrieve the box from you, that you refused to hand over the box to him. Why is that?"_ The commodore narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Well…" Kryll rubbed his head sheepishly. What were traces of his once menacing features now faded way at the sight of his superior. "I couldn't make it work…"

Rui slapped his forehead in annoyance. _"Of course it couldn't work with you in charge, idiot! Why do you think I wanted to retrieve the box from you? Our scientists can handle it!"_ The commodore was now livid.

"Oh…" Kryll's face was comically blank. "I knew that…"

"_Idiot."_ Rui casually pressed a button on his control panel.

Suddenly, a compartment opened up from underneath Kryll's control panel. A large mechanical arm with a boxing glove emerged from the compartment, and without warning, punched Kryll violently in the jaw.

"_I don't want to hear anymore blunders! Deliver the box to me tomorrow! Chop Suey!"_

* * *

/

_Transmission Ended…_

* * *

/

*From Operation: F.E.R.A.L., if you can recall.

Hi guys, I hope you enjoy the story so far. It will soon be reaching its end. I will be working on the final chapter, but there will of course be sequels to this story. Please don't hesitate to review and voice your opinions.


End file.
